Quiero que sepas quién soy
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Seiya va en busca de Saori, llegará antes que Hades?Basado en la canción Iris de Gogo dolls, dedicado a Saori Luna por su cumple


_**Quiero que sepas quien soy**_

Song by: _GoGo dolls_ Fic by:_Vicky Yun_

**_And I'd give up forever to touch you_**_/ Y abandonaría para siempre tocarte  
**Cause I know that you feel me somehow**/ Porque sé que me sientes de algún modo  
**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**/ Estás mas cerca del cielo de lo que yo jamás estaré  
**And I don't want to go home right now**/ Y no quiero irme a casa justo ahora_

Y en mi sueño intento alcanzarte en vano, aunque no tengo fuerzas para moverme. Tú eres un espíritu que le pertenece al cielo, y no solamente porque seas una diosa. Es porque tu alma es pura como la de un ser divino y nunca se podrá comparar con la mía. Así que aunque hayas prohibido mi paso por el santuario, no me iré hasta llegar a dónde estás.

_**And all I can taste is this moment**/ Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento  
**And all I can breathe is your life**/ Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida  
**Cause sooner or later it's over**/ Porque más tarde o más temprano se terminará  
**I just don't want to miss you tonight**/ Simplemente no quiero extrañarte esta noche_

Y herido trato absurdamente de levantarme, corres hacia mí y apoyas tus manos en mi pecho. Susurras algunas palabras, apenas si me alcanza tu voz. Trato de sonreír pero me cuesta mucho, ya no respiro por mí mismo, sólo lo hago porque compartimos el mismo aire. Pero aunque la muerte es inevitable me es imposible rendirme.

**_And I don't want the world to see me/ _**_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea  
**Cause I don't think that they'd understand/ **Porque no creo que ellos entiendan  
**When everything's made to be broken/ **Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto  
**I just want you to know who I am/ **Yo sólo quiero que tu sepas quién soy  
_

Y me despierto nuevamente en el Santuario, invadido por un presentimiento terrible. Entonces Shiryu y los demás se preocupan por mí. No encuentro el modo de explicarles esta sensación, tan pero tan cerca de la vida, tan cerca de la muerte. Con dificultad logro ponerme de pie para continuar mi insensata travesía

**_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming/ _**_Y no puedes combatir las lágrimas que no vienen  
**Or the moment of truth in your lies/ **O el momento de verdad en tus mentiras  
**When everything feels like the movies/ **Cuando todo se siente como en las películas  
**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive/ **Sí, tú sangras para saber que estás viva  
_

Y haces un esfuerzo por no llorar siquiera una vez, pensando que así sufriremos, que de ese modo sufriremos menos. Te mientes a ti misma, convenciéndote que es lo mejor que has podido hacer. Pero a pesar de tus muchos poderes, hay muy poco que puedas hacer en contra del dolor. Tú misma te inflinges una herida mortal para que tu sangre nos traiga a la vida.

**_And I don't want the world to see me/ _**_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea  
**Cause I don't think that they'd understand/ **Porque no creo que ellos entiendan  
**When everything's made to be broken/ **Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto  
**I just want you to know who I am/ **Yo sólo quiero que tu sepas quién soy _

Y corro con todas mis fuerzas aunque sea tarde, aunque sea todo en vano. No me importa que piensen el resto de los caballeros, porque ni siquiera los más leales sienten de este modo mi desconsuelo. Arrojo esta maldita daga consumido por la rabia, por la impotencia. ¿Qué clase de caballero soy, que cuando me necesitaste no pude hacer nada?

Después de encontrarse con Shion y conocer la verdad sobre la drástica decisión de Atena, los caballero de bronce llegan hasta el castillo de Pandora. Las batallas se siguen sucediendo mientras el último fuego se va extinguiendo en el reloj del Santuario, pero arde más vivo que nunca en el alma del Pegaso Seiya.

**_And I don't want the world to see me/ _**_Y no quiero que el mundo me vea  
**Cause I don't think that they'd understand/ **Porque no creo que ellos entiendan  
**When everything's made to be broken/ **Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto  
**I just want you to know who I am/ **Yo sólo quiero que tu sepas quién soy_

Y una esperanza se abre ante mis ojos, ir a buscarte al mismísimo Infierno. Ya no siento el cansancio de las anteriores batallas, ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo. Le arrojo a Radamantis un certero golpe, usando el máximo de mis fuerzas. No mido el riesgo, pelearía contra el mismo Hades si es el único modo que tengo de demostrarte que soy tu caballero más fiel.

_****__And I don't want the world to see me/ __Y no quiero que el mundo me vea  
**Cause I don't think that they'd understand/ **Porque no creo que ellos entiendan  
**When everything's made to be broken/ **Cuando todo está hecho para ser roto  
**I just want you to know who I am/ **Yo sólo quiero que tu sepas quién soy  
**I just want you to know who I am**/ Yo sólo quiero saber quién soy  
**I just want you to know who I am**/ Yo sólo quiero saber quién soy_

_****__I just want you to know who I am__/ Yo sólo quiero saber quién soy_

_****__I just want you to know who I am__/ Yo sólo quiero saber quién soy_

Y me dejo caer en el vacío que me transportará a la tierra de la tinieblas. La luz de luna se desvanecen y el cielo, los animales, todo se lo traga la oscuridad. Espérame por favor, Saori. Aunque el mundo entero se desvanezca, aunque Hades crea que los humanos no tenemos derecho de existir, yo sólo quiero que sepas cuáles son mis sentimientos y por eso, elevaré mi cosmos hasta alcanzar el de un dios.

* * *

___Junio de 2007_

___Este fic va dedicado al cumpleaños de Saori Luna... del año pasado. Gracias por tu paciencia.¡Juro que nunca voy a volver a atrasarme así amiga! _

___Bueno, para empezar pido disculpas a los fans del romance porque quizás esta vez el fic no fue tan romántico como en otras ocasiones. Este es más parecido al de "Bring me to life" y dudé mucho en hacerlo relacionado a Hades o a Tenkai Hen. Como Saori Luna es la del cumpleaños le pregunté a ella y se decidió por esta escena._

___¿Qué mas decirles? Este es como mi quinto songfic de esta pareja y de algún modo se van gastando los temas posibles de los que escribir sobre ellos, así que en un tiempo indefinido no habrá mas songfics de ellos. No me malentiendan, Saint Seiya es mi fandom de "incubación" como fan del anime y como escritora, significa mucho para mí así que el SaoriXSeiya seguirá estando en mi Top5 de parejas del anime. Pero soy conciente que de seguir em volveré repetitiva y no quiero gastar el tema. Es una decisión difícil, porque sé que hay gente que me sigue con esta pareja y en estos momentos que el fandom saintseiyano pasa por una crisis de falta de relevancia de los fics de ellos. Por eso es mi deseo ferviente ver nuevos fics de nuevos autores que aporten su visión más fresca. No me estoy despidiendo de la pareja, espero francamente poder dedicarles alguna vez un fic seriado que se los debo después de la cancelación de "StSeiya Resurrección". Pero en este momento, dado los tiempos se me acortan tan seriamente debo cerrar muchas historias aún y ante todo como dije antes, no quiero volverme una copia de mí misma. Gracias de todo corazón a todos los que me leen siempre y los que me leyeron solo esta vez. Un beso enorme. Si quieren oir la canción original o saber mas sobre mi, vayan al perfil y visiten mi blog, no se van a arrepentir._

___Besos _

_Vicky Yun Kamiya._


End file.
